Pace Makes Waste
"Pace Makes Waste" is the seventh episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo's mom helps organizing a charity stock car race and Milo and Elliot are invited to hitch a ride in the "Safety Car". Due to Murphy's Law, however, said pace car drives out of the stadium, taking the race throughout all of Danville. Plot Brigette Murphy has helped organize a charity race for homeless Llamas, and Milo and his friends are in attendance. When heading to the announcer's box, they are stopped by Elliot, who tells Milo to leave. Melissa says Milo has more of a right to be there than Elliot, since his mother organized the event. As a lottery to ride in the pace car (also referred to as a Safety Car) is called, Elliot is hopeful he'll be the lucky winner, since he is all about safety. Instead, Milo wins the raffle, leaving Elliot glum. Milo notices his sadness, and asks for him to take his place. As the two sit in the car for pictures, the engine from Sergio McGuinness's snowflyer breaks off and attaches itself to the pace car with the two inside, and the racers follow for the "warmup lap". As the racers go through Danville, Melissa taps into various cameras around town as Zack narrates the race. While in the car, Milo tries to get Elliot to see that you can have fun while not being safe. The group arrives back at the race track and run out of gas. When the two emerge, Elliot is at first thrilled by the ordeal, but he goes back to his original beliefs when the front license plate falls on his toe. Transcript Songs *Safety Car Gallery Videos Trivia * Real NASCAR racers are voicing themselves in this episode. ** This is the second episode with invited guests to voice themselves after "Battle of the Bands". * Various ''Phineas and Ferb'' background characters can be seen in the bleaches. * Sergio McGuinness reappears, and he states it has been weeks since the events in "Love Toboggan". * Melissa once again defends Milo from Elliot. * The same opening music from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is played when Elliot is called down to the track. Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Christian Slater as Elliot Decker * Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson * Scott Peterson as Scott * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Joey Logano as Joey Logano * Ty Dillon as Ty Dillon * Erik Jones as Erik Jones * William Bryon as William Byron * Ricky Stenhouse Jr. as Ricky Stenhouse Jr. * Rusty Wallace as Rusty Wallace * Sergio McGuinness * Aliens * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Dan Povenmire * Ms. Decker * Mr. Brulee International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 13, 2018 * India: November 7, 2018 * Japan: January 6, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 25, 2019 * Ukraine: August 31, 2019 vi:Pace Makes Waste Category:P